iLose Control
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: *COMPLETE* *Freddie/Sam* *Spencer/Grace* "Six, five, four, three..." Freddie's fangs grew, so close to piercing her skin. "Two, one....HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted it, and that was when Sam felt the pain. Sequel to iHave Been Bitten. MORE VAMPIRES!
1. Bite

**A/N:** Okay, I was bored, and at school, so sue me. The sequel is already here. Man, am I fast or what? And Freddie's power has not yet been revealed. I'm still trying to figure out what it should be, actually. Any ideas?

**Summary: **"Six, five, four, three..." Freddie's fangs grew, so close to piercing her skin. "Two, one....HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted it, and that was when Sam felt the pain.

**Pairings: **Sam x Freddie, Spencer x Grace

**Warnings:** More character Death, Vampire Stuff, a bit of Twilight vampirism, and rated M for sexual situations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly. If I did, this would so be happening, and more Seddie too.

* * *

**iLose Control **

**Chapter One Bite**

* * *

It was New Years Eve. Christmas Day had been a blast. Spencer and Carly cooked a humungous Christmas dinner, and everybody ate until they were stuffed and couldn't move. But now it was different. Tonight was New Years Eve. There was a party at the Shay apartment that night, just consisting of a few friends, but still. It was important to Freddie. Grace, Spencer, Carly, Sam, and a few people from school would all be attending. Even Melanie, Sam's sister, and Sam was anxious to see the look on Freddie's face when he found out they were actually two different people.

Freddie was getting dressed for the occassion, without the help of his mother. His mother had thankfully cut him some slack when she realized nothing was going to stop him from dating Sam. She knew he loved her, and she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to break them apart if she tried. So, she didn't, and let her son be happy.

It was nearing eight o' clock at night. He wondered if Carly had a date to the party. He was going to be with Sam of course, and surprising to all of them, Spencer had asked Grace. She had seemed surprised the most, but she happily accepted the offer. He wondered if she would tell him he was a vampire. If the two started dating, that is.

Freddie licked his lips. He was a bit thirsty, but he hoped the thirst wouldn't grow any bigger. He had a party to go to, he couldn't get dirty. He already had a drink of blood that Grace gave him from her storage at her place, and that was about it. It wasn't nearly as good as the real thing, but hey. He shook his head, fixing up the black tie of his tux before he went into the main room.

His mother instantly went over and started to fuss over him. She tried to fix up his hair, but he tried to get her to go away. "Mom, I'm seventeen - I think I can do this myself."

After that, she seemed to have left him alone, even though she tried every now and then to get to help him. She frowned. Sam was definitely changing her little boy. Or maybe it was just his teenage hormones...

When Freddie left the apartment, he walked into the Shays to find it all decorated still, but even more so for the party. He saw that on the table were a whole bunch of snacks, as well as his girlfriend of almost a month now, Sam, making herself at home. There was punch as well as cans of pop. It looked like tonight was definitely going to be a night to remember.

When Sam heard Freddie enter, she stared at him for a few moments, clearly admiring his tux. Freddie was watching her too, clearly liking her light blue strapless dress. It covered what it needed to cover, and not that she was happy about the dress, but she and Carly had gone shopping and Carly said it looked nice, so she had gotten it.

"You look..." Freddie started as they were inches away from each other. He wasn't sure for the right word. "Beautiful."

Sam couldn't help the blush that hit her face just then, but didn't ruin the moment. "You...look handsome, yourself."

"Hey, Freddie, Sam," Carly smiled happily as she walked down the stairs, dressed in a gorgeous long red dress with sleeves that only went to about her elbow. Freddie stared for a moment.

"Woah."

"Remember who you're with dork," Sam knocked him over the head and he winced.

"Ow....sorry."

Carly giggled. "The party should start soon. I invited a few kids from school and Spencer's waiting for Grace."

"They seem to be getting along well lately," Sam pointed out, and Carly nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. "I wonder if he's going to ask her."

"You mean, to be his girlfriend?" Freddie asked.

She nodded again. "They're pretty close. You saw them at Christmas."

As if on cue by the mention of her name, a knock was heard on the door. "Spencer's a coming!" Spencer ran from his room dressed in a tux similar to Freddie, looking like he had been in the process of fixing his tie up when the door rang.

The three of them laughed and went upstairs, waiting for the rest of the guests.

"Hey I-woah," was Spencer's reaction to Grace's look, similar to Freddie's when he had seen Carly's dress. Grace laughed.

She was dressed beautifully. She wore a long black dress that went to her knees. It had small straps on her shoulders, and small white sparkles all over the bottom half of the dress. For makeup, she wore red lipstick, blush and black eye shadow to go with her dress. Her hair was dressed up just as nice as the rest of her. It was simply tied into a ponytail and left to hang down at the back of her head.

"Nice to see you too," Grace smiled, when Spencer finally closed his gaping mouth. She giggled.

"It's uh...wow," he said again, and she laughed, taking his arm, closing the door with her other hand, and taking him back inside.

---

Hours later, the party had started. Music was blaring, people were dancing, sitting, eating, doing whatever they could. Freddie wondered who Carly had invited, but that had stopped when he saw Griffin. He frowned, thinking they broke up.

"Hey, didn't they break up over pee wee babies or something?" Sam asked when she saw Carly dancing with Griffin, her arms both wrapped around Freddie's neck. It reminded her of the position she saw Freddie and Carly in at the Groovy Smoothy after their dance, but she shook her head, not wanting to think about it. Freddie was her man. Not Carly's. No one else's.

"Yeah," Freddie said as he looked back at Sam. "Maybe there just friends dancing?"

"Uh, not with where his arm currently is," Sam said with a half laugh and Freddie looked over, seeing that Griffin's hand was around Carly's waist, and starting to go down more. He shook his head before looking back at Sam.

"I have a warning for you tonight, Freddison," Sam leaned over and whispered in his ear, and he resisted the urge to shiver. "You do that to me, you're going to be one sorry...vampire."

Freddie thought that she had taken to the fact well that he was now a vampire. She hadn't gone into a state of shock or anything like that, he counted it as a good sign. The two were about to dance when a knock was heard at the door.

Sam grinned. Everyone else was here except...

"That's probably Melanie," she said, detaching herself from Freddie, who rolled his eyes and watched her walk over to the door.

"Oh, you mean you?"

"How can it be me if I'm knocking on the door, and yet I'm going to answer the door, Fredweird?"

He had to admit....she had a point.

"Hey, Melanie!" The sisters shared an awkward hug before turning towards an open mouthed Freddie.

"You...you're....." he stammered, unable to make a sentence, his finger pointing at Sam, then at Melanie.

Melanie giggled. She was dressed in a frilly pink dress, too pink for Sam, with straps. Her hair was kept long and curly, and she wore a bit of make up, along with pink eye shadow. "Hi, Freddie. Miss me?"

"Can it, sis, he's my man," Sam said and wrappd her arms around one of Freddie's. Melanie looked very surprised for a moment, clearly not having expected this with the relationship the two had before.

"Well....er....congrats, I think," Melanie rubbed the back of her head. "I'm going to find Carly!" With that, she took off, leaving a still open mouthed Freddie and an amused Sam.

"You....I....She, you weren't playing a trick on me?" Freddie asked, blinking several times. Sam smirked, clearly very much amused.

"No, but once I saw you thought we were the same person I did have a little fun with that."

"Sam!"

"Oh, just shut up and dance."

As the night grew on, people were still dancing and partying, doing whatever. Freddie still found himself dancing with Sam, and it was nearing midnight. The clock was ticking.

**11:45 pm.**

Freddie leaned down and pressed his lips to Sam's in a gentle kiss. She responded instantly, throwing her arms around his neck, his already around her waist.

**11:50**

People were watching the clock, even Sam and Freddie, who had now parted and were breathing for air.

**11:55**

Five more minutes left of this year. In five minutes, it would be a new year. Freddie looked towards Sam, who's eyes were on the clock and nothing else.

Grace looked at Freddie as she stood with Spencer, worried. She knew he had only a bit to eat before the dance, so he was probably thirsty. With all the people around, and his girlfriend so close, this probably wasn't good.

**11:59 pm**

People started counting down from sixty. Including Freddie, who's mind was starting to get hazy. He kissed Sam who was in mid count, trying to get his mind off things, off his thirst.

_"Fifty, forty-nine, forty-eight, forty-seven, forty-six..."_

The kiss parted, and Sam panted slightly as Freddie placed gentle kisses along the side of her neck.

_"Thirty-five, thirty-four, thirty-three, thirty-two..."_

"F-Freddie..." she whispered, her grip on him tightening. As the others counted down, they didn't even notice the two in such an intimate position.

_"Ten....nine....eight....seven..."_

Freddie's eyes turned red as he kissed along her neck. His mind was starting to become blank, his eyes glowing more red.

"Freddie...." Sam called to him gently again. He heard her voice, but it sounded so far away in his mind, and he didn't stop.

_"Six, five, four, three..."_

Freddie's fangs grew, so close to piercing her skin. Grace paled more, if she could, standing up, detaching herself from Spencer. No. He was losing control!

_"Two, one....HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

Everyone shouted it, and that was when Sam felt the pain.

**A/N:** Man, am I evil or what? But an incredibly long chapter for me though, I got inspired after I watched George Lopez reading New Moon. I know it has nothing to do with iCarly, but hey.

Oh and by the way, George Lopez is my favorite comedian. I like Ray Romano too, but he's a close second now compared to George. 3

Anyway, I ramble. Later days. Review, and ENJOY THE SEQUEL!


	2. Vampire

**A/N:** The second chapter. I like that all the reviews that I've been getting are positive for my iCarly fics, I even have an urge to do a slash/yaoi fic dealing with the show, one of the characters being Freddie of course. I love Seddie, but I love yaoislash too. It's another obsession of mine.

Oh, and sorry for the very Twilightish moment at the beginning of the chapter, I couldn't resist cause I loved that scene in the movie. You'll know what I mean if you saw it.

* * *

  
**iLose Control **

**Chapter 2 Vampire**

* * *

Grace tore herself away from Spencer, and trying not to attract the crowd's attention, made her way towards Freddie and Sam. She knew she'd have to apologize to Spencer later, but it was worth it if it meant possibly saving Sam. Freddie had lost control, and if she didn't intervene soon, he might drain her completely and kill her.

"Freddie?" she whispered, shaking him slightly. He was still drinking her blood. Sam was gasping slightly, her eyes wide and staring up towards the ceiling. As Grace watched her, she noticed her face draining color and becoming more pale. "Freddie, stop it. You're going to drain her dry. You're killing her," she whispered.

She bit her lip when she realized she wasn't getting through to him. "Remember who you are, Freddie. You love Sam, you don't want to hurt her."

Something seemed to click in Freddie's mind, because he instantly took his fangs out, a look of horror crossing his face as Sam's eyes started to close.

"Come with me," Grace said. She looked around, noticing that Spencer was trying to find her in the crowd. She frowned. She'd have to make this up to him. But now, she had to help Freddie.

But how to get them out without drawing too much attention?

"Everyone's dancing, let's try and sneak her out," she said and all Freddie could do was nod. Grace frowned, starting to get more worried.

She helped Freddie carry Sam out the door, and took one last look. No one even turned to them, save for Spencer. She mouthed 'I'll be back soon' to him, before leaving.

----

They gently sat an unconscious Sam down on Freddie's couch. His mom was gone, doing something for work, so it was just the three of them. Freddie then began pacing, biting down on his lower lip.

"Freddie..." Grace spoke to him softly, but he cut her off.

"I didn't mean to," he whispered, but she could clearly hear him. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

She frowned. "Freddie, it'll be alright."

Freddie turned to her. She could tell he was scared from the look in his eyes. "How?! I just bit Sam! I nearly killed her!"

"You didn't, though," Grace told him, as she knelt down next to the couch, feeling around Sam's neck. "You didn't kill her, Freddie. You turned her."

"I...what?" Freddie blinked a few times.

"She's what both of us are now, Freddie," she said, turning her head to look at him. "She's a vampire."

Freddie turned away from them both, still pacing. She was worried. "Freddie..."

"...I didn't mean to end her life...I-I didn't want to..."

Freddie was slightly surprised when he was being enveloped into a hug by Grace. He took in a shuddering breath, looking towards the unconscious Sam. She was pale, too pale for any normal human. He had turned her.

He felt tears welling in his eyes. He didn't mean to end her life. If only he had gotten the chance to eat more before he left, if only he had better control of his thirst. If only....if only he was human, then none of this would have happened!

Grace was surprised. She had never seen Freddie cry before. She held him closer, looking over at Sam.

"Grace?" he whispered after a while. He looked up at her, tear stains on his cheeks. She smiled slightly.

"What is it, Freddie?"

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" he asked, and she was slightly surprised by the question. She hadn't expected that.

"I think she will," she told him. "In time."

"How long will she be unconscious?"

"You were unconscious for most of the night, so I expect the same thing for Sam," she told him. "Will you be alright here with her alone? I have to go back and see Spencer before the party's over."

Freddie nodded. "I'll be fine. You two seem to be getting along nicely. Especially at the party tonight."

Grace would of blushed if she could. "It-It's not like that," she told him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Sure it isn't," he told her, and she rolled her eyes. "Just stay with her until she wakes up."

Freddie nodded and watched her leave, hoping she'd atch things up with Spencer before returning to Sam's side on the couch. Sitting on the arm of it, he watched her sadly.

"I'm so sorry Sam. Please forgive me....."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Definitely not as long as the last chapter, but hey. Nothing more I write will probably ever be. :P But I still hope you enjoyed! Next update will be iCant See You. :D I intend to finish that first. But please note, this won't be nearly as long as iHave Been Bitten. :) Review, and Later Days.


	3. Changes

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I got into the mood to update this again cause I'm currently watching Twilight and going to see New Moon tomorrow, so don't spoil it for me to those who already saw it. )

**iLose Control **

**Chapter 3: Changes**

* * *

Freddie stayed with Sam for the entire night, but she never woke up. Her face was twisted into a frown, a look of pain on it, and he found himself not being able to look at her much. If she forgave him, he still knew there was little chance of forgiving himself for what he had done.

Grace had stayed away most of the night, most likely to apologize to Spencer. He had a feeling that she would be gone for most of the night, if not until the morning, so he merely spent the night watching over Sam until she woke up, and hoping he wasn't in store for any broken bones.

When he heard Sam start to wake up finally during noon the next day, he was pretending to be asleep, leaning against the wall of his apartment. Sam groaned, slowly opening her eyes.

The first things she realized, her vision was way better than normal. And as she sat up, she held her head. There was a blinding pain. She then, through the pain, realized that she could smell almost everything, especially something all too familiar...

Her eyes wandered the room, and realized she was in the dork's apartment, still in her dress. She frowned. She never liked dresses. As she looked around more, her eyes finally settled on what looked like a sleeping Freddie. His arms were crossed, and he leaned against the wall, but as she looked at him more, her frown deepened. He looked....sad.

"Hey, dork," Sam spoke up, but he remained quiet. Maybe he really was asleep? He told her that vampires don't sleep much. Wait...

Her hand immediately went to the left side of her neck, and her eyes widened as she found two perfect round vampire marks.

Her eyes going back to Freddie, she realized what had happened. At the party..... he had bitten her.

Freddie bit her.

She weakly stood up, the pain in her head killing her. That was all the pain she felt, though. She walked over to him slowly. Now she knew why he was sad. He hadn't meant to bite her...at least, she hoped that was why he was sad.

"Dork, I know you're awake," Sam whispered, leaning against the wall next to him. "Talk to me." She hated to sound like she was begging, even if she was. But he was ignoring her.

"You're awake," he said, stating the obvious as he opened his eyes. She frowned, seeing the sadness in them was almost overwhelming. She didn't think she had ever seen him so sad before, except maybe that time she almost ruined his life by telling the entire world he'd never kissed anyone.

"Well, duh." She rolled her eyes. An awkward silence fell between the two for moments, and Sam had never felt so uncomfortable around the dork that was supposed to be her boyfriend. Could they make this work?

"You....you bit me last night, didn't you?" she whispered, and he looked away. She sighed. "You did, right?"

"Yeah," Freddie whispered, and she reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, but he moved away, letting her hand drop.

"Talk to me, dork. Say something." She demanded, but knew it would be no use.

"Why aren't you angry, breaking my arm or something?" he asked suddenly, and she blinked.

"Why would I?"

Freddie turned to look at her. "Alright, are you Melanie or Sam? Because you always do."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I see no reason to punch you....yet. But why'd you ask that?"

"Because, I turned you," Freddie looked right at her as he spoke, and Sam knew that if her heart were beating right now, it would have skipped a beat. "You're a vampire now."

"I..." she paused. Why wasn't she mad at him? She had to admit, it was odd. Even the simplest comment he made she would be breaking his arm. But, not now. Why? "I'm not mad. I...I don't know why."

"You should be."

"I should be mad at you? Are you more of a dork than I thought you were?" she whacked him over the head, and she heard an 'Ow' in response. "Do you want me to be mad at you or something?"

"No, I..." He looked at her, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just surprised you aren't, really."

"I guess I haven't taken everything in yet, so maybe I'll be mad later," Sam shrugged her shoulders, looking over at him. "But even if I'm not mad, I hate seeing you like that."

Freddie blinked. "Like what?"

"Sad," she pointed out. He gave her a small smile.

"You don't like me being sad, huh? Is this a soft side of you, Sam?" he managed a small joke, and was rewarded with a light punch in the shoulder.

"Don't get used to it, Benson."

She looked right at him, slowly leaning up. She kissed him softly, and he tensed. The kiss was more intense, now that they were both vampires. His arms went around her waist, while hers went around his neck. The kiss became more passionate, and Sam had to keep a tight but not too tight grip on him, because her knees were starting to shake.

Being a vampire was going to take a while to get used to. But she had a feeling that as long as she had Freddie, and even though he was a dork, everything would be fine and she would be alright with being a vampire.

They were both going to live forever, after all.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Kind of short, but I hoped you enjoyed it as always. I wonder if this will be just as successful as iHave Been Bitten...oh well, review!


	4. Thirsty

**A/N:** Finally, an update for the fans of ILC. I hope you enjoyed, since I finished yet another fanfiction, I'll concentrate on this for now!

* * *

**_iLose Control _**

**_Chapter 4 Thirsty_**

* * *

Freddie and Sam spent most of the day on the couch of his apartment. His mom had yet to return, which makes him think she spent the night at her friend's house. It worked out well for him. He didn't think she would react well to seeing her son cuddled up with a girl, when that girl was Sam Puckett.

She was nestled happily in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Neither seemed to mind that they were still in the clothes from the party last night.

"Sam?! Freddie?!" a few minutes of silence had passed before they heard Carly's frantic voice. They didn't pull away. However, Sam hid the bite marks on her neck with her long hair. Freddie was only able to hide them with his shirts.

"In here," Sam called, and the door to their apartment opened. Carly sighed, though frowned when she saw them on the couch together. Sam looked pretty happy and content at the moment, and she shook her head._ It should be me there, not her!_ she thought, but let it be. _Freddie would never take me as his if I ruined his relationship with Sam. He could never love me if that happened._

"I was worried when you two just suddenly left with Grace," she said, and Freddie tensed.

"How'd you know we left?"

"Grace told Spencer and I when she came back," Carly told him. "She wanted to apologize to Spencer for leaving like that."

"So, are those two like, a couple yet?" Sam asked, looking at her.

"I think so.... well, they should be anyway," Carly smiled. "They're good together."

"And what was with you and Griffin last night?" Freddie spoke up. Sam hit him in the shoulder and he winced, as if her punches hurt more than usual. But they did.

"Oh," Carly said, suddenly feeling happy that he had seen them and wondered if that sparked any jealous feelings between them. "I asked him to the dance, just as friends though."

"So you're not back together?" Sam asked, and Carly gave her a look.

"Ew, no. Why would I want to go out with some bad boy that collects pee-wee babies?"

"I wonder what Freddie collects," Sam said as she turned to look at him. "All geeks collect something. Cards, bottle caps... I know it's not tics."

If Freddie could, he would have blushed. "Sam!" he exclaimed, sounding embarrassed. Sam rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable in his arms.

"Whatever," Sam said as she looked towards Carly. She had to fight back a smirk at seeing the jealousy in her eyes. Freddie was hers, her dork, her vampire, and no one else's.

"Well, I just wanted to see that you were okay," Carly said before saying goodbye and leaving the room. Sam sighed, resting her head back on Freddie's shoulder.

"We're going to have to tell her eventually, you know," Sam spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Someone's eventually going to notice that neither of us are getting taller, nor are we aging."

Freddie sighed. "Yeah, I know. But we just have to find the right time."

"Maybe some time when we're all alone, like in the iCarly studio," Sam suggested, and he nodded.

"I wonder how she'll take it," Freddie said thoughtfully.

"She sure didn't take our first kiss well. Imagine how it will happen when we tell her we're both dead."

Freddie chuckled slightly. "That would be a sight to see, for sure."

"She'll probably freak like before," Sam told her, but he had to nod in agreement.

"She freaks out a lot, doesn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah, like even at little things too, like when I changed her grade on the school's computer."

Freddie gave her a look. "That wasn't little Sam, that was serious. You could have gotten expelled or something."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Not like I care." He had a feeling she really didn't care if she got expelled or not, and that made him roll his eyes as well.

"Hey, dork, what's this weird feeling I'm...feeling?" she asked him all of a sudden. He looked over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what is it like?"

"Like my throat is on fire."

Freddie's eyes widened and he quickly got up. He noticed her eyes were starting to turn red.

"Dork, what's going on?"

Freddie instantly ran over to Carly's apartment, where he hoped Grace might still be. His eyes frantic, he looked around.

"Spencer!"

"What is it, Freddio?" Spencer asked, coming into the room dressed in only his boxers. Freddie made a face. Definitely not something he needed to see.

"Is Grace here?" he asked. "I need to talk to her. Tell her its an emergency."

Spencer looked concerned, because Freddie looked frantic. He looked scared.

"Sure thing, Freddo. One sec. Grace!!!!" he said walking back into the room. A few minutes later, Grace came out, dressed in her same outfit from last night. She smiled until she saw the look on his face.

"Freddie? What is it?" she asked, walking over to him. He shook his head.

"Sam....is...Sam's thirsty," he told her, and she paled.

"Quick. We need to get her out of here before she attacks a human," she said, rushing with Freddie out of the Shay loft and into Freddie's, leaving a confused Spencer behind.

Thirsty....?

-------

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed, rushing back into the apartment with Grace. Sam was still on the couch, but her eyes were red, her skin was pale and she looked at him with an odd expression.

"Freddie, I'm thirsty...."

"I know, come on," he helped her up off the couch. She raised an eyebrow at seeing Grace and looked at Freddie.

"She's here to help," he told her. "She helped me when she turned me."

Sam's eyes widened, thirst temporarily forgotten. But only because she got angry. She turned to Grace, glaring at her, pointing at her. "You're the one who bit him?! You changed him, you ended his life?!"

"Look, I'm not proud of it, all right?" Grace began, raising her hands up. "I was what you are going to be in a few minutes if you don't get some blood fast - you're going to lose control and hurt someone."

"I-I'd...I'd never-"

"When you lose control, you start to go insane, everyone around you, even your closest friends, are strangers. Your eyes become red like yours are now, and you have a thirst for blood that can't be satisfied until you've had enough. And, you don't go after animals. You'd go after the one closest to you, no matter who they were."

Sam paled more. She didn't want that to happen. She glanced at Freddie, but he pushed her gently out the door.

"Let's go already!"

* * *

**A/N:** Too much drama for you? And uh oh, Spence over heard them! What's he going to do about it? More drama next chapter! I'm getting back into the mood to write this again. :) I was too obsessed with iCan't See You before. :P Well, for now, review and Later Days!


	5. Dust

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! And here you go, another update! Oh, and you're gonna kill me for the ending here. Oh, and sorry its kinda short, but that's all I wanted to fit in this chapter.

* * *

**_iLose Control _**

**_Chapter 5 _**

**_Dust_**

* * *

"Let's go already!!!!"

Freddie pushed Sam out of Bushwell Plaza and into the open. They winced. The sun was pretty high up in the sky, but not high enough to do any harm to the three vampires just yet.

"We have to move. Quickly," Grace said worriedly as she watched Freddie and Sam run ahead of her towards the woods nearby. "Her eyes are getting redder."

"Sam, go faster! You're a vampire!" Freddie reminded her, and because of that, she took off at nearly the speed of light. Grace and Freddie followed soon after.

When they arrived at the woods, Grace looked around before turning to Sam. "Alright, there, look Sam," she said pointing to a deer who had just arrived in that part of the woods, who seemed to be watching them warily. "Get him. Quick."

Sam didn't need to be told. She ended up being faster than the dear, and jumped on it, tackling it to the ground. Freddie's heart would have nearly skipped a beat with worry had he been truly alive.

While Sam was at last drinking the blood, Freddie and Grace sighed and looked at each other.

"That was a close one," Grace spoke first, and he nodded. "It would not be good for a newborn vampire to lose control so early. It wouldn't be good for any vampire, really."

He looked towards Sam, watching her. When he saw that she was done, she was walking back over to her and licking the blood off her lips. Her eyes, like his own now, were normal.

"Feeling better?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah... but it's not really gone... its like a light heart burn kinda feeling."

Freddie nodded and Grace spoke up. "It will never truly go away. I have it still, too, and I ate before I came to the party last night." She looked up at the sky. "We'd better go, quickly."

Freddie nodded. The sun was getting dangerously high.

They ran, and they ran, but Freddie started to feel hot, like he was getting a really bad fever that just kept going up and up. He started panting, and stopped all together. Grace and Sam turned to him. Sam was confused, but Grace paled.

"Freddie...."

"Go! Get Sam out of here!" he told her, looking up at Grace, his eyes showing that he was in some kind of pain.

"Freddie, what's going on?" Sam asked, for once in her life, feeling actually scared.

"Just go!!" he shouted, pointing towards the Bushwell Plaza which was only about a five minute where they were standing.

"Freddie..."

"I'll...I'll see you later..." Freddie managed to gasp out.

Sam was about to turn around and run again, when she gasped. Freddie's body was slowly turning to dust, starting from his feet up. He was panting, but smiled weakly at her before his head was completely gone.

"Freddie!!!" Sam screamed, a look of absolute shock and horror on her face.

"Move, or we'll be next!" Grace yelled, and the two took off into a run, while Sam's heart was in pain.

Was Freddie really....gone?

* * *

**A/N:** -cackles- Sam made it, but Freddie didn't, did he? Poor Freddie, but no, he won't be truly dead. I'm not that cruel. Plenty of angst for you in the next chapter coming. Enjoy and review!


	6. Friends

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too too long. And here I actually made Carly the good girl, for once. :D

---------

**iLose Control **

**Chapter 6**

**Friends**

---------

Sam felt tears forming at the corner of her eyes as they ran back to Bushwell Plaza. Once inside, they were both panting, hands resting on their knees. Lewbert was too asleep at his desk to notice or yell at them, which was a bonus.

"Is... is he...?" she asked, looking over at Grace, who could see the tears forming in her blue eyes. From Sam's personality, she knew that the girl hardly ever cried. This made her smile. Not because she was crying, but because she must really love Freddie to actually cry and show it.

"Yes," Sam felt her heart constrict, getting ready to shatter. "The sun was too much for him. When this happens to some vampires, they turn into dust and never return, it kills them. This is a rare case though. When the sun goes down, he'll be back, Sam. Don't worry."

"I... I need to be alone," Sam murmured and Grace nodded, watching her walk up the stairs towards the fire escape. Poor girl, thought Grace, as she remembered her own first love, over fifty years ago now. He had been a fellow vampire, but he had been in the sun for far too long and turned into dust just as Freddie had, but unfortunately, never returned.

Grace shook her head to rid herself of the memories. She had Spencer now, and she knew the other male wouldn't want her to be like this.

_'Time to move on, Grace,'_ she told herself as she walked around Bushwell Plaza, up towards the Shay loft to see Spencer.

The house was oddly quiet when she came in, the door having been unlocked. She heard clicking, like the sound of a computer mouse, and raised an eyebrow. It could be Carly...

"Spencer?" she called out. Maybe he had gone out or something...

Instead of hearing the word _'coming'_, or something similar, she was just hearing the sound of slow footsteps as Spencer came into the room, a look of clear surprise on his face. The clicking from the mouse had stopped too, leaving Grace to wonder what he had been doing before she came.

"There you are. I was beginning to think you had gone out or -"

"You're a vampire," he stated simply, and Grace's eyes widened.

He knew.

* * *

Sam sat down on the ground in the fire escape, bringing her knees to her chest. She stared at the wall. She didn't really want to see anyone right now, and she especially didn't want someone to see her like this.

_"Freddie...."_

_"Go! Get Sam out of here!" he told her, looking up at Grace, his eyes showing that he was in some kind of pain._

_"Freddie, what's going on?" Sam asked, for once in her life, feeling actually scared._

_"Just go!!" he shouted, pointing towards the Bushwell Plaza which was only about a five minute where they were standing._

_"Freddie..."_

_"I'll...I'll see you later..." Freddie managed to gasp out._

_Sam was about to turn around and run again, when she gasped. Freddie's body was slowly turning to dust, starting from his feet up. He was panting, but smiled weakly at her before his head was completely gone._

Sam shook her head back and forth, the image of Freddie turning into dust still very clear in her mind. She felt tears stinging at her eyes again and wiped at them furiously.

_'Dammit, you're stronger than this, Sam! And besides that, you're a vampire! He'll be back by sundown, no need to worry or cry.'_ She tried to tell herself, but it was useless. She let a few tears fall as she stared at the wall.

"Freddie.... my dork..."

"Sam?" a familiar voice asked, startling her and bringing her out of her thoughts. Looking up, she saw the one person she'd rather not see right now, especially when she was like this. It was Carly.

"Go away," Sam muttered, hiding her face in her knees. Carly sighed and sat down next to her.

"Look, I know we may haven't gotten along well at all lately, but you never cry like this. I've only seen you cry once, which makes me think something's terribly wrong..." She then asked the question she had been fearing to ask. "Sam, where's Freddie? He's not home, he's not with you, and there's no school to go to, it's the holidays."

When tears started forming in her friend's eyes again, Carly knew that there was something wrong, and it had to do with Freddie. She hid her face in her knees again, but immediately looked up when Carly gasped.

"Carly...what is it?"

"Y-Your neck....bite m-marks..."

Sam froze, teary eyes wide. Stupid hair must have fallen and uncovered them, she thought with a small growl, startling Carly.

"Y-You're...." Carly began, but Sam cut her off.

"I'm a vampire. I know. Freddie is too."

Carly sat there in a daze. "When? How? And why didn't either you or Freddie tell me?!"

Sam sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees. Not what she wanted to deal with right now. "For me, just yesterday. For Freddie, well, remember that time we couldn't find him?"

Carly's eyes widened. "He's kept it a secret that long?"

She nodded. "Only I knew."

Carly raised an eyebrow. "Why you?"

"Because I love him," Sam shot a glare Carly's way, who's eyes widened at such a declaration coming from the blond girl. "Sam...."

"He's my dork, always has been, he just didn't know it yet," she shook her head back and forth.

"What happened to Freddie?"

"Remember those vampire stories, where the vampire gets turned into dust if they stay in the sun for too long?" Sam asked, making Carly's eyes widen more. "That's....that's what happened to Freddie."

"Oh...oh, Sam..." she shook her head. Carly must of thought that he was gone forever, because that's what the old vampire stories said.

"Don't worry, he's not dead..." _I hope,_ thought Sam. "He'll be back some time during sundown, when it gets darker out."

Carly nodded, but reached over anyway and hugged Sam. She was surprised, not having expected this since she assumed the other girl was also in love with Freddie. But she hugged her back anyway.

"...Thank you," Sam whispered after they stopped hugging. She wiped at her eyes again. Carly frowned, it was a rare sight to see Sam cry. "I needed that."

Carly's frown turned into a small smile. "It's going to be okay. Freddie will be back before you know it."

At least, they both hoped so, anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** See? Told you it would be longer! :D I love writing this one too. I didn't think I'd be good at iCarly fics, but have I proved myself wrong? What do you think? I think myself, the hardest thing is trying to keep Sam in character.

Uh oh, Spencer and Carly both know! It was gonna happen sooner or later though, right? What's gonna happen with Space? Yes, I made up my own name for my pairing, Spencer x Grace, Space. Like? Better than Cam or Sarly. .


	7. Truths

**A/N:** Oooh the next awaited chapter! I started it at 2:05 in the morning, much to my surprise, I hadn't realized that much time had passed. *coughroleplayingcough*

* * *

**iLose Control **

**Chapter 6 Truths**

* * *

"You're a vampire," Spencer stated simply, but as Grace looked at him, she could tell he wasn't scared. She didn't smell fear on him, well, maybe the tiniest little bit, but who wouldn't be a bit scared finding out your new girlfriend is a vampire?

Grace sighed. She knew she would have to spill the beans sooner or later and tell him the truth, especially if the two planned on going into a relationship of some sort. Grace would of blushed at the thought, if she could.

"Yes," Grace replied, not a bit of hesitation in her voice. "I am. How did you figure it out?"

"I heard you and Freddie talking about something attacking a human," he said, and it wasn't that noticable, but she paled more. "Grace, is Sam a vampire too?"

Grace took in a deep breath. "Yes. Freddie is one as well."

"What?" Spencer's eyes nearly bulged out of his head in shock. Now, one vampire was surprising enough. But THREE?! And they were hiding it from him too, from Carly even! Well, not that the three were close now, but still.... "The three of you are?"

"I bit Freddie, Freddie bit Sam," Grace shrugged. "I'm not proud of myself for biting Freddie, and if I could, I'd go back in time and not do it. But..."

"What's done is done, right?" he asked, looking over at her. Again, Grace was surprised.

"How on Earth are you so calm about this? I mean, you just learned that there were three vampires living around you. Well.... sort of living."

"I guess it hasn't really sunken in yet," he said with a small laugh and Grace laughed along with him. It felt nice, being with someone like this again.

* * *

Sam frowned, bringing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Time was going by as slow as it could for her, it was even worse when you didn't age, where you could live in a world without time.

The sun was still high in the sky, and she was starting to wonder if it would even go down at all. She thought about Freddie, just a pile of dust to be taken away by the wind, and shivered.

'Come on, Sam. He'll...he'll be home soon. Just because some vampires don't come back from that, doesn't mean he won't. He's strong, he'll come back. He will. He has to....'

Carly had left, but Sam was glad they had some sort of friendship back. She simply sighed, resting her head against the wall, closing her eyes.

Being a vampire, she hadn't realized how tired she really felt until now. She stifled a yawn even though no one was around to hear it, and wrapped her arms around herself, hoping to fall asleep.

As Sam fell into sleep, the sky grew darker. The sun finally fell, and the dust on the ground outside started to glow. It started to become solid, and form a figure that just grew taller and taller. The glow remained until the figure opened its eyes.

Freddie was back.

* * *

Sam had barely been asleep two hours before she opened her eyes again. She rubbed at her eyes, and looked at her watch. Her eyes widened. It was way past sundown! Where was that dork?

She immediately got up, and ran down the all the stairs, out towards the Bushwell Plaza entrance, ignoring Lewbert's yells, and called out.

"Freddie!"

There was no answer.

She took into a run over to where the dust had been, where she left Freddie before.

Nothing. There was nothing there.

She shook her head, feeling the tears stinging at her eyes. No...no...he couldn't be-

"Sam?"

Eyes widening at that familiar voice, she jumped and immediately turned around, a wave of relief washing over her when she saw Freddie standing in front of her, same clothes on that he had the other night.

"There you are..." Sam sighed as she ran over to him, embracing him a tight hug. Freddie hugged her back, the whole day just a complete blank to him. He supposed it would be. After all, he had spent the day as a pile of dust.

"If you ever do that again, Fredweird, I'll make sure you come back, just so that I can hurt you again myself."

Freddie shivered. Somehow, he knew she probably would.

* * *

**A/n: **Sorry for the wait, I get lazy on weekends. . Especially when I have no school on Monday. Kinda blah, but I hope you enjoyed anyway.


	8. Note

**_I know you were probably all excited, but this is not a new chapter._**

**_Sadly, I have some news: I have no more ideas for this story._**

**_I know its kind of short, but last night I was rereading the chapter I posed. I'd do another chapter just with an ending for Spencer and Grace, but I have no other ideas for Freddie and Sam. Carly and Sam are friends again, so I cleared that up too. Well, sort of friends._**

**_What do you think I should do? And if I should continue, I need ideas and ispiration!_**

**_Also, please take a look at my poll! I'm working on finishing up Fly With Me before I post anything else._**

**_Please let me know what you think, because now I'm at a writer's block, and if I get no ideas, I'll post one more chapter with Spencer and Grace and say this story is complete._**

**_Thank you all very much,  
Kohaku._**


	9. Finale

**A/N:** The final chapter to iLose Control is here! Yay! It is Space...well, sort of. Not like I planned it, though cause I got an idea. I got off my bit of writer's block, and I have the new story I promised from the poll up, _iFairy Tale_, based on the first Swan Princess movie. Go read it now, it needs reviews! :D

* * *

**iLose Control **

**Chapter 10 Finale**

* * *

Everything was working out nicely, Grace thought. Freddie was back, much to everyone's relief, and Sam was happy again. There wasn't a time in the short time she had known her when she had seen the blond sad, just either content or mad about....well, something. Spencer was also getting over the shock, but at first his reaction, when the shock had come in, was something along the lines of: "OMG A VAMPIRE!"

It surprised Spencer that Carly had known before him, but she said Sam told her and that the two of them were friends. Well, sorta. Friends enough to put iCarly back on the air, which everyone was happy about, especially Freddie, because being behind the camera actually made him feel normal, even though he was far from it now. He was sure that a fter a while, Carly and Sam would be like they were before, best of friends.

If Carly ever got over the fact that he was madly in love with Sam, that is. Sure, the girl still teased him, even pulled down his pants on the last iCarly for the entire world (or at least people with computers) to see, but yes, he couldn't deny it, even on iCarly, he was madly in love with the girl.

Spencer had finally asked Grace to be his girlfriend, now that the shock had worn off, and her own shock had set in. It wasn't every day that a man who knew about the girl he liked being a vampire, actually asked that girl out. But she had said yes, anyway, and wondered if she'd finally be able to move on with her life now that she had her Spence.

Freddie shook his head and got ready, putting on a blue buttoned shirt before he headed out of his room. His mother didn't know of his vampir...ism yet, but he supposed he'd have to tell her when she realized her baby boy wasn't getting any older, or...tan.

"Hey," Freddie greeted with a small wave as he entered the Shay loft. Carly and Sam looked up. There was her dork, carrying the laptop underneath his arm. Yep. That was her dork, all right.

"Hey," they both said at the same time. Freddie sat down next to them, or rather, sat beside Sam, and placed the laptop in his lap as the two shared a short but yet still sweet kiss. They parted as they both remembered who was still sitting beside Sam.

"iCarly starts in an hour right?" Sam asked as she looked at Freddie, who nodded as he looked down at his watch.

"Yeah."

"Then we'd better get ready, dork."

Freddie rolled his eyes. Some things just never change around here, do they?

---------

**-One Hour Later-**

"I'm Sarly!" said an excited looking Carly Shay as she looked st the camera Freddie was holding. Sam stood behind her.

"And I'm Cam....!" they looked at each other, then back at the camera. "No wait...I'm Sam-"

"And I'm Carly!" the girl exclaimed.

"Sorry about that, we were momentarily confused, again!"

Freddie laughed a bit from behind the camera.

"And this is iCarly, back on the air again!"

**-FIN-**

**A/N: **I thought I'd end it with something like that....and if you realized it, yes, Sam called herself Cam. I did that one on purpose. .; Anyway, don't forget to review and check out my new iCarly (Seddie) fic, okay? :) And my Pokemon one too, if ya happen to like that.


End file.
